


Stony Drabbles.

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: Read the title. Just a Collection of short stories about Steve and Tony life as a couple...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Shall we dance?

It was late night at the Tower, Tony was once again on his lab working, after Peter last encounter with the vulture the billionaire decided to give the Spiderman suit an upgrade, he wanted the kid to be safe and out trouble but because that was almost impossible, he decided to make him an extra safe suit, now that was the reason Clint said Peter was his son, but Tony preferred the term Protegé it was more classy, after fixing the glitch on the webshooters the genius considered himself satisfied with his work and called it a night opting for sleeping earlier today, he went to the kitchen for a leftover when he saw a lump on the sofá and sighed knowing that it was Steve, the blonde was having a bout of nightmares and insomnia after his encounter with Pierce and his old, presumed dead and brainwashed friend Bucky, that brough back some memories from his past that he wanted to forget...

"Hey big guy" Tony said sitting at Steve legs. "Can't sleep?"

The blonde nodded.

"Nightmares? Bucky?"

"Both" he said. 

"I probably have no right to say this but...Sleep is necessary" the man said. "

"I know and I really want to sleep Tony... I just...can't..." Steve said in wavery voice.

"I know that..." the billionaire said. "and I have the perfect solution for that... Jarvis music please..." 

"What...?" the blonde exclamed. "Tony is midnight!"

"And we are in our floor... with soundproof walls...Jarvis..." 

A happy music slowly started to fill the air and Tony began to show some of what used to be his best moves back on his youth, the song it wasn't what Tony usually listened to wich often was AC/DC, Nirvana, and other rockbands, this song was actually from the 70's but it had some rock vibes on it, he had listened to it once when the Guardians came to visit them on earth and Peter Quill left his reproductor in the livingroom... the song was quite energetic and perfect to cheer Steve up...

"Come and get your love" Tony sang as he moved his hips in a funny way.

Steve giggled and finally stood up to dance with Tony, both of them had silly smiles and were holding hands while doing horrible and embarrasing dance moves, Steve wasn't a great dancer back in the forties so now was just the same, and he was sure Tony could do really better than that but for now it didn't matter, he felt better, more relaxed and free than he had been in years...by the time the song had ended a yawn made his way through the blonde and Tony knew he couldn't miss the moment...

"Alright big guy" he said leading Steve to the stairs. "Time for a long nap"

Steve couldn't do much other than nod, the exhaustion of days without sleep cathing up with him, the blonde followed Tony to their shared room and let him take away his pants only leaving him in his shirt and boxers before climbing up to bed with him the blonde immediatly cuddled up to Tony side making himself small to fit in the brunette arms...

"Thanks Tony..." Steve mumbled.

"Oh no don't thanks me" he said. "give your thanks to serotonine"

"Seroto...what?" the blonde asked to dazed like to think straight.

"Serotonine" Tony said. "the happy hormone...that it's necesary to produce melatonin, wich is the hormone that induce the sleep... dancing is one of the easiest way of producing serotonine sex it is too if you interested in hormones and how they work..."

"Tony..." Steve said in a voice that sounded like half sleep. 

"Understand to much talk..." he said shifting to hug Steve. "Now go to sleep big guy..."

"Tony" 

"What?" 

"I love you" Steve said. 

"Love you too big guy" Tony said.

"I' not that big" the blonde said, his eyes already closed.

"Maybe not... but your heart it is" Tony said kissing the top of his head. "Sleep well..."


	2. Revolucionary Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Civil War fluff...

"I'm sorry but I won't sign for this" Steve said.

"Steve hey! listen to me" Tony said looking at him. "We have to be together on this... we need control and we can't handle it"

"Yes, but we cannot leave that control in the hands of unknown people!" the blonde said. "Look what happened with Shield! we tough we knew them! we thrusted in them and hydra almost killed you and other thousand people more!"

"But this time it will be different..." Tony said. 

"What is different?" Steve asked. "I don't thrust Ross...you know what he did to Bruce! you read his files! I'm glad he's not here!"

"I know big guy but... if we don't put limits we'll be like the bad guys or even worse" Tony said. "You know that..."

"Tony I'm sorry I just can't keep talking about this... god my head really hurts..." the blonde said massaging the bridge of his nose. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright" the genius said giving him a quick kiss "Your super pills are in bathroom take one and a nap I'll be downstairs okay? call me if you need to!"

Tony went to his lab to work on his suit, he really tried to not be to engaged on his ironman suits because he made that promise to Steve but he felt that very soon he would need one and he needed to be prepared no matter what, the man was still thinking about what Ross said, he hadn't talked to Thor since he went away after ultron, and he couldn't find Bruce on earth, he knew his friend was somewhere on space probably death or still Hulk but he was lost at that, the space was an unknow place for him...

"Hey" Sam said entering. "I was wondering if you could fix a glitch in Redwing..."

"Sure Black Bird" Tony said. "leave it on that table"

"Boss you have a message" Friday said. 

"Put it on my phone Fry" The genius said. 

Tony took his phone and read the message, a lump forming on his stomach at the content of the message...

"Oh shit!" he exclamed. "have you seen Steve?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah he went out all dressed in black" The man said. "I was gonna ask him but he just left." 

"Shit!" he said getting up. "I have to leave... I'll fix redwing when I get back." 

Tony dressed in a black suit and left the house without giving any explains to the others he saw that text message and he knew where Steve was, Peggy Carter had passed away and he knew just how much she meant to his boyfriend, he loved her too, his father used to left him with her a few times and she was really nice to him, a few years back when he helped Steve found if some friends from the 40's were still alive they found her and since that both went to visit her almost once a week, when the billionaire reached the church he saw Steve he was at the front and he looked so sad and lost, Tony wanted nothing more than to go there and hug him but the mass had already started so he stayed in the back... Half hour later the ceremony was over and everyone was gone except for Steve and Tony, the billionaire got up and went to talk to Steve...

"You came" The blonde said.

"Of course I did..." The man said. "There's gonna be an assambly at U.N in vienna in six days"

"Who Signed?" Steve asked.

"Rhodey, Visión, Nat..." he said. "Me..."

"What about Clint and Wanda?" The blonde asked.

"Clint left the Compound" Tony said. "He went back home, and Wanda is still thinking about it..."

"Listen I know that because we're boyfriends you probably want me to say that I'm gonna sign the accords but..."

"Shhhh..." Tony interrupted. "I'm not Hitler you can have your own opinions... also I did't came here for that..."

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked his eyes shinning with tears.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone" The brunnete said.

Tony opened his arms and Steve crashed into them hiding his face in Tony shoulder and sobbing into it, hot tears getting the expensive Tom Ford wet but the billionaire didn't care he just wanted to be there for his lover... even if it was for one second, the accords didn't matter, just Steve and him...

"It's okay big guy..." he said as he rubbed circles on the soldier back. "You can cry as much as you need to... I'm not planning to go anywhere..."


	3. Here comes the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony fluff after Thanos defeat.

It was evening at the lake house, Steve and Tony where both outside at the porch, Tony was quietly sleeping in the swinging bed while Steve drawed in his chair, it had been almost two months since Thanos defeat and even though Tony was almost recovered he still suffered from the side effects of the stones power, his body was still weak, and somedays he had bouts of pain that left him on bed for most part of the day that was the main reason he still hadn't tried the prostetic arm Shuri did for him, Steve knew it wasn't easy for Tony and he was sarting to get worried because the nightmares of Peter dying and Thanos killing him, didn't help at all, Steve was giving the finishing touches to Tony face in his draw when he noticed his housband was frowning in his sleep his hand subconciously reaching for his bandaged shoulder, Steve cleaned the charcoal out of his hands before getting up and reaching out for Tony hand his other hand cradling the genius raven hair...

"Tony wake up hun..." he said gently rousing him.

The man opened his eyes adjusting to soft rays of the sun, his body slowly becoming aware of where he was, Steve by side and also the pain on his stump and shoulder, he closed his eyes and moaned feeling miserable, Steve kissed the top of his head then got up and went to the kitchen for a cup of icy water and one pill from the bottle labeled "Very Special Painkillers made for Tony in Wakanda." the blonde went back to the porch and helped Tony to sit up against his chest and gave him one pill, the billionaire took the glass of water with a shaky hand and drank a few sips to swallow the pill then Steve put the glass on the table next to his drawing book and layed down allowing Tony to cuddle up to him and rest against his broad chest...

"Still hurts" The brunette mumbled his face buried in Steve shoulder.

"I know" The blonde said while massaging his husband back. "Just breathe... the pill will make effect in a few minutes..."

"Do you think...I'll be super now?" he asked. "You know like...real stuff"

"You know Shuri said is not likely" Steve told him. "But I think you're a real hero in this case"

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Well do you remember when we first meet?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah..." Tony said. "I said that what made you special came out from a bottle..." 

"And I said that you where nothing without your suit" Steve said. "Well I was wrong... you're much more than that..."

"I was wrong too" Tony said looking at Steve directly in his eyes. "There's a lot of things that make you special..."

"You know... back in the days there wasn't much things that made me special besides my art...but I was in vocal quartet..." 

"Wow did I heard right?" Tony joked. "Friday please record this" He said to his watch, Steve blushed a bit but smiled, if Tony humor was back that meant the pain was better.

"My mom made me..." the blonde said. "I was really mad... but Bucky said that I would be a good way to impress girls..."

"Impress me then" The genius said.

Steve snuggled closer to Tony, started massaging his husband scalp softy and started singing...

Here comes the sun do, do, do Here comes the sun and I say it's all right 

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Steve leaned closed to Tony ear his voice was surprisingly smooth and calming, it also had a small vibrato that was incredibly comforting, Tony eyes started to drop at the sound of Steve voice, and for a moment he felt that he would be able to sleep deeply and without nightmares, there in the comfort of his husband arms and with a real beautiful sun shining in the horizon...

Here comes the sun do, do, do Here comes the sun and I say it's all right...


	4. Let's talk about love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Stony while the avengers were hiding at Clint house...

It was a sunny late evening at the Barton farm house, the avengers except Thor were still hiding away after the incident with ultron and the hulk, Bruce was really guilty but everyone reasured him that this wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't feel sad about it, there was a bunch of Tony lawyers already dealing with that...in that moment Nat was with Clint kids feeding the hens, Bruce was doing some Yoga outside and Tony and Steve were cutting up some wood for the fireplace later, Clint and Laura watching them from the window of their room...

"So tell me about Cap and Stark... when it started?" Laura asked as she helped Clint dry his hair.

"Cap and Stark?" he asked dumbfounded. "What about Cap and Stark? They're friends...my friends..."

"Aw...honey" She said getting up. "I'll tell you when you grow up..." 

"Wait..." he exclamed as she left the room. "Cap and Stark? really? Laura! honey! Come on!"

...

"Tony I think we should tell the team" The blonde said.

"Tell them what?" the brunette asked.

"Well about you and I being a thing..." 

"Ha! you're finally admiting we're a thing!" the man said wriggling his eyebrows. "Honestly I tought this will be just sex but this is getting deliciously serius..."

"Tony!" Steve exclamed blushing.

"You need to stop blushing if were gonna tell the team about it"

"Em... Mr. Stark?" Clint wife said.

Both men turned around surprised.

"Sorry if I interrupt something" she said. "But our truck doesn't work properly and Clint said you wouldn't mind..."

"Yeah sure..." Tony said doing his best attemp of a friendly smile. "I will check on it..."

The woman smiled and turned away walking towards the house, Tony took Steve hand and made the follow him to the barn, once there he trapped the blonde lips in a kiss leaning against the truck...

"Well let me say I'm not surprised..." A voice said.

Steve pushed Tony away both mens startled the brunette falling to the floor, both looked at the side and Nick Fury was there hiding in the shadows like always...

"Jesus Nick!" Tony said getting up with Steve help. "You really need to stop doing that it's fucking creepy..."

For the first time Steve didn't said languaje.

"Hill called me and said you were in need of a little help" the man said. "Shall we go and have some dinner?"

(Time skip)

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator..." Steve said.

"It'll still go up!" Tony said.

"Elevator's not worthy!" Steve said.

"Thanks babe!" Tony said.

"Aw... I'm so happy for you guys" Thor said smiling. "And I will miss this little talks"

"You really have to go?" Steve asked.

"Yeah..." he said. "It worries me what I saw... there's someone else playing with us like we're chess pieces and I'm gonna find out who is it... after all everything in this world has a explanation... everything besides this man" he added patting Tony chest. "I don't know how you do it Cap..."

"I have to deal with a God, a man with angry issues, a playboy philantrophist two assasins a young girl with amazing and also scary powers and an android who knows a lot of things but at the same time is like a newborn..." The blonde said. "It's a gift"

"Certainly it is my friend... Asgard would be pleased to have you as a member of our army" 

"Stop puffing him up or he won't stop talking about it" The brunnete said.

"Like when Pepper said your Goatee was on flick?"

"It was the first person besides you who didn't tell me to shave!"

"Alright guys... it's time for me to go... bye!" Thor said dissapearing with a twist of his hammer.

"This guy has no respect for gardens" Tony said.

"Come on genius" Steve said taking Tony hand. "We have new members to train..."

"Yes sir" Tony said doing a military salute.


End file.
